


Tales of the Smp - The End

by DiamondLove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Minor Angst, Multi, Past Character Death, Reminiscing, So don't worry, but it's from the past, but they're alive now, it's very fluffy, karl dies but immediately comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondLove/pseuds/DiamondLove
Summary: Karl thinks about what happened during the wars and how much things have changed.(This is all based around the dream smp, nothing irl)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Tales of the Smp - The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to see Karl's character die skip the 12th paragraph, he comes back tho don't worry :) there's also like a fe words about it in the last paragraph but it's him thinking back to when he died, it's okay. Also this is my first story, so please don't leave any mena comments and I hope you enjoy!

The dream smp had finally recovered from the wars it had been through, dream was back to normal, the dreamon had been defeated, the egg had been destroyed, there were no governments, just one town filled with close friends all just wanting to live a peaceful, happy life.

Phil had come back, he had apologized to Tommy and Wilbur for not being as good of a dad as he should’ve been and thanked Sam for taking good care of Tommy. Tommy and Wilbur had welcomed him back and been willing to give him another chance, they’ve been doing really well ever since, along with the newly adopted son, ranboo, who had finally been able to get free from the dreamon and peacefully make his garden, replanting green blocks, as it was his favorite thing to do. The other members of the family were much more aggressive and willing to fight, ranboo wasn’t very much like them, but they loved him and accepted him into the family all the same.

Techno came back with Phil as well, him and Tommy were finally able to talk everything out peacefully, it took awhile but they are finally back to being good friends, Techno even teaches him how to fight, Tommy wants to able to guard the town from any mobs and Techno was happy to help. Techno had been able to control the voices in his head and completely ignore them with a lot of help from his friends, who were very patient and understanding of everything, finally the voices had left him and he lived in peace now.

Sam still takes care of Tommy and Tubbo, he’s been fully welcomed into the family. The prison has been shut down for good now and now he just helps whenever he is needed, he’s more than happy to be able to just spend time with his new family though. Puffy tries to take care of the kids too, her and Dream are very close and she takes care of him a lot, she’s still a therapist and a very good friend to everyone because of it.

Tommy and Tubbo had finally been able to get the chance to be kids. They were a little older now but they still enjoyed playing around along with the other kids who sadly grew up to fast, they weren’t the only ones playing around though, now that there were no more wars, everyone was enjoying being carefree and happy for once, some having big parties with karaoke, others preferring to just spend time with their friends and/or family in peace, having normal conversations without having to bring up wars or fighting each other, the closest they got to fighting now was Wilbur still teasing Tommy for calling him Wilby.

Wilbur had been very happy to come back to life, he had known everything that happened to Tommy throughout the exile and had been one of the few people who defeated the dreamon, as much as he and Tommy “fought” they both knew they loved each other and would do anything for each other, Tommy was very glad to have Wilbur as his brother, and Wilbur was very proud to have Tommy as his, but they’d never say it.

Wilbur had also been able to talk to Fundy and properly apologize to him. He listened to Fundy tell him why he was mad and fully admit that he had done things wrong and he understood if Fundy wanted to stay with Eret but he was always welcome to visit him at any time, it took Fundy a lot of time but eventually he had been willing to give Wilbur a chance, Wilbur had immediately took him fishing (making sure there were no salmons though) and they were very quickly becoming close again, Niki and Wilbur had immediately gone back to being very good friends, she was always over at their house, she was immediately welcomed as part of the family.

Schlatt had also been revived, he had become much more calm, he was still very hyper and yelled a lot but never violently, only for fun. He finally talked to Tubbo and apologized for never being there, that he thought leaving him as a child was the right choice and he never meant to hurt him. Tubbo was quick to accept his apology but told him he’d need to put in work if he were to accept Schlatt as his dad again, they’re doing much better now, they’re very close and enjoy playing games together. Philza, Techno, Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Fundy, Sam, Niki, and occasionally Puffy always spend the weekends together, as a family weekend, family game nights tend to get a little crazy, but it’s extremely fun and exciting.

Bad and Skeppy had finally been freed from the egg. Bad had refused to kill Tommy and the egg retaliated by making Skeppy attack him, unable to hurt his best friend, he had sought out Quackity for help as he was the only one always trying to stop Bad from doing anything for the Egg. Together they defeated the egg. Bad had been happy to finally have his best friend back, and now they live together in peace. Everyone comes over to their house every Friday for muffin night, which Bad insisted be a thing.

The dream team had finally been reunited, Dream had gone to them begging them for forgiveness, trying to explain that it wasn’t him without completely breaking down. They had pulled him into a hug and told him they understood, and Dream cried, he thanked them and apologized over and over, it took awhile for them to fully accept Dream back, although they knew he hadn’t done anything, it just looked exactly like him, George had lost all his friends because of him and Sapnap almost permanently lost Karl, they were doing much better though, they still have manhunt games but now the goal for dream is to find a diamond block before they can get to him, and all they have to do is tap him with a wooden sword, it was more like tag, but it was much more peaceful than a manhunt,. They wanted nothing to do with how it was back then, which meant to violence unless it were for practice like with Techno and Tommy, and everyone was okay with that, they were more than happy to just live in peace.

Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap’s relationship deteriorated over the course of the wars, Karl was traveling through time and forgetting them more and more every time he did. He wanted to remember them, wanted to stay with them, he was safe with them but he knew they wouldn’t be safe if stopped trying to figure out a way for help and when he did, he had been captured by Dream who killed him in front of everyone telling them to not fight him or the same would happen to them, they both knew it was because he was too much of a threat, but to everyone else it was to show that he still had power, it was a threat. Karl had been brought back as a ghost a few days later, he had remembered everything. He had immediately run to his house where he found Sapnap and Quackity, their eyes puffy and their faces still had tear streaks, they had stayed there for a moment just processing if this was real and when they realized it was, they had given each other a hug, never letting go.

After reuniting with his fiancés, he told the other he knew how to defeat Dream but that only a few could come with him. Dream was not the only one with powers. Karl had traveled to thousands of timelines, he had found out how to revive people, and he did, he revived Wilbur. Him, Wilbur, and George were the only ones Karl would let go, some part of Dream was still in there and he’d be able to hold back the dreamon from killing someone he really cared about, he’s shown emotion to George and Sapnap, but Sapnap has shown to be willing to hurt him, George was not as willing. Wilbur was strong enough to fight, he knew Dream's mind games and wasn’t phased by them, and Karl knew how to get the dreamon out without hurting Dream so that they could fight it. In the end it had all worked out perfectly, all 4 of them had been able to get out safely, without a dreamon.

Karl had been able to tell his fiancés about everything, tell them he had been forgetting, apologizing for it. He felt terrible that he could forget the people he loved most, but they understood, he was doing it to save everyone, and as long as he was okay now and wouldn’t travel again, everything would be fine.

Karl thought about all of this while sitting on a hill overlooking the town, he had been holding a book in his hands, Diary #20, Tales of the Smp, The Finale, this was the last page, he never thought they would make it, he saw so many different outcomes and so few had been good, but they did it, and he had been able to help. Sapnap and Quackity walked over to him and sat next to him, asking him what he was doing, “Saying goodbye”, this was it, he’d finally say goodbye, he thought he’d be more scared than this, more scared of what the future may hold, but when he heard his fiancés, now his husbands, chatting and laughing, he felt okay, he felt like he would be okay, it was scary, forgetting them, but they had been there for him, they always had been and always will be, he heard them cry when he had died, he saw them cry again when he was revived, he felt them hug him like if they let go he’d disappear forever, he knew he was going to be okay and when he looked out and saw everyone together chatting by their houses, laughing and smiling, even though they had been through so much, he knew they would be okay too, they were ready for whatever would come their way, and with that, Karl Jacobs, the keeper of the Tales of the Smp, wrote the final words to their story, ready for whatever was to come next. “The End”


End file.
